Runo Misaki
Runo Misaki (美咲 琉乃 Misaki Runo) is one of the protagonists in the anime series Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Bakugan Battle Brawlers She helps her parents run their family business, and when Alice comes to visit, she helps Runo's family with their restaurant, which leads to Runo becoming jealous as boys came just to see her. But after she comes home from the Doom Dimension a group of boys are happy to see her. She has a crush on Dan, but won't admit it. Even so, when Dan is acting inappropriately, Runo does not hesitate to take out her anger on him. She reached 6th in the rankings. When she arrives at the Doom Dimension and is being tested by Lars Lion she uses a younger, Illusionary Dan to brawl with Runo. It took Runo a while to realize that it was Dan since this was the first kid Runo met when she moved here but she never found out his name. It is shown she is not good at batting in baseball, but is a very good thrower, making younger Dan's hand hurt when she threw it at him. She learned through this that she needed to listen to her friends more and not to be so stubborn, which made Tigrerra evolve into Blade Tigrerra and defeat Lars Lion and Younger Dan. At the moment, Runo, ranked sixth, battled Dan to help Drago further evolve. Shun was originally going to battle him before but Tigrerra wanted to brawl Drago first, to which everyone was okay with. When the Brawlers were in Vestroia, Runo, Dan, and Julie were challenged to a race to the gate to the next world by stayed behind in the race to slow down the hybrids so Dan could win the race since Drago was the strongest Bakugan they had. She and Tigrerra were then able to defeat Rabeeder by using Velocity Fang. Runo and Tigrerra join the battle against Naga and help Drago defeat him. In the finale of the first season, she goes on a date with Dan. Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia In Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia episode 1, she sees Drago, but is left behind along with Julie when Drago tricks them into turning around while he and Dan went to New Vestroia. Runo gets angrier and angrier by the day as Dan never returns. So in episode 10, "Surprise Visitor," she blows it and heads over to Moscow with Julie to meet up with Alice and go through the gate to New Vestroia. Although she did so, the process was incomplete, sending Runo to New Vestroia, but leaving her without a physical body. When Dan, Runo, Baron and Mira go through the portal to Earth, Spectra, Gus and Lync follow them. Spectra proceeds to kidnap Runo, only to give her back to Dan, having kidnapped her to make Dan follow him. After Dan and the other's learn the Dimensional Transporter needed to be fixed, Runo and Julie accompanied Dan, Mira, and Baron to back to their home. During the time Dan was back he and Runo showed how much they matured from the last series as they didn't fight that much but when they did they would end up laughing in the end. She gets ready to go back to New Vestroia with Dan in episode 19, but then has to stay on Earth as she needed a Gauntlet in order to go through Dr. Michael's dimensional transporter. She gets really upset by this but Dan promises he'll be back. At the the end of of arc 1 she got Blade Tigrerra back. When the Resistance became stranded on Earth, Baron once teased her about her baby pictures all over her parent's restaurant ,however, she gets even by dragging Baron by the ear and stuffing him in the trash. In the second arc when Mira returns, she gave Runo, Julie, and Alice Gauntlets. In episode 34 after she mishears Dan and thinks he insulted her brawling skills, Runo goes off on her own looking for the Vexos. Mira follows her to get her to come back but they are soon discovered and battle against Mylene and Lync. Runo was able to defeat Lync, but her and Mira were soon defeated by Mylene, having Magma Wilda lose the Subterra energy. After the Resistance were thinking of how to get to Mother Palace to defeat the Vexos Runo comes to Dan to let him know that dinner is ready right when Spectra transported Dan and Drago to his ship. After Dan defeated Spectra he transported the Resistance members who have or had an attribute energy to come with him. This left Runo angry as she wanted to help out, but prayed that Dan would be careful. In episode 51, Tigrerra told the Resistance that she decided to quit brawling, for it is putting Runo and Julie in danger. So they will only brawl if it is really necessary. Even though Runo wanted to go. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Runo made her first appearance in Mechtanium Surge when she was shown in an image along with Julie and Dan when Marucho was reflecting on the good old days of the Battle Brawlers. She appears in Enemy Allies, taking Mira's job after Mira overworked herself and collapsed, as she has been learning Vestal technology during the time gap. Kato picks her up, and she wakes Dan up during the battle. In Battle for Bakugan Land, she joins with Dan and Julie to explore Bakugan Land. She also assists in sending Battle Suits in fighting Spatterix and Stronk. In Gunz Blazing, she was going to the lab to send the Battle suits to Dan, however, she was electrocuted by Wiseman's baton, and ended up stealing the Battle Suits. She assists in sending Battle Suits in fighting Wiseman in Battle Suit Bash and Countdown to Doomsday. She appeared in Jump to Victory along with her new partner, Aerogan. She brawled Wiseman alongside Dan, and they were victorious. In Enemy Infiltration, she was told by Dan to stay in the HQ while the Brawlers go to Wiseman's hideout. In Doom Dimension Throwdown, she and Mira attempt to go to Volcano Island to search Dan and the others, and Julie wants to join them, but before they even have a chance to leave, they die due to Mechtavius Destroyer destroying Bakugan City. Because the Brawlers went through the Current of Time in Blast from the Past, this event was reversed. They were revived in The Beginning of the End. In Beginning of the End, she was seen talking to Mira and Julie that she will stay back to send the Battle Suits just in case they need it. She does so. In End of the Line, she is reunited with the rest of the gang and throw a party for Dan, but is upset when he doesn't show up. The Amazing World of Gumball (Crossover) Runo is the rival of Gumball. Category:Characters Category:Crossover Category:FanFiction Category:Battle Brawlers Category:TAWOG Characters Category:Humans Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Haos Users Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Antaganist Category:Anti Hero